The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Quince, typically used as a rootstock, botanically known as Cydonia oblonga and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Eline’.
The new Quince is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Baarlo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new rootstock Quince cultivars with frost tolerance.
The new Quince originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 1991 of two unnamed seedling selections of Cydonia oblonga) not patented. The new Quince was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Baarlo, The Netherlands in October, 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new Quince by cuttings in a controlled environment in Baarlo, The Netherlands since April, 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Quince are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.